Plan 494
by Moonsetta
Summary: This time, the leader finds himself in a rather, embarrassing, certain death situation. This damsel needs a knight in shining armor, wait-is that the train? Curse these ropes!


Damsel in Distress

It had happened. ALL the traps in the world and he had to have fallen for this one. Well, the trap wasn't so cliché per say, but the consequences he was facing right now, certainly were. He was only glad that his brothers weren't around to see this.

Leonardo, the ready and always has-a-plan turtle, found himself, very tightly bound to the tracks of the West Wing Railroad, just outside of the city. Ok, well the situation could be worse. The blue banded turtle pulled at the ropes. Oh come on, he had broken out of being bound with a chain yesterday, he should be able to break rope!

"Darn it," The turtle sighed while he breathed heavily, giving up his fierce battle against the ropes that bound him to the wooden and metal railed track.

"Ok," Leo thought, "Possible outcomes are: The train hits, shattering the bones in my body while throwing me forward into that cliff side over there or runs me over, taking the middle of my body with it, leaving my head, shoulders, legs and feet to later be discovered by whoever wanders out here."

Needless to say, he did NOT like those options. How could he be in this kind of situation? Was this the Foot's cruel idea of a joke?

Leo had seen this particular scene many times in old movies and cartoons, but usually it's the cliché damsel in distress that's tied to the train track by the madman, now the supposed 'hero' of the tale had been tied to the track by a mad woman and her lackeys. The blue masked turtle cursed Karai under his breath when he heard the whistle of the oncoming train.

"A plan I need a plan," he thought.

If he wasn't going to soon be missing his entire torso or have all his bones shattered in about 15 seconds, he would have had the patience to be embarrassed once again by the whole situation. If only his body parts weren't about to be splattered everywhere. That's when the shadow made itself known, a spotlight appeared, the light a few inches from him.

Oh crap! He had to get away now! There was the danger of being mutilated and dieing but then of course if he did miraculously get out of this situation, there was still the problem of the conductor seeing him via that spotlight. Oh forget the pride he had! Where was his shell cell?

Thankfully, his arms had been bound to his sides so he found enough slack in the rope to move his hand. This was desperate plan 494. Call for help despite a totally embarrassing situation! His stumbling fingers found the button on the side of his shell cell and he pressed it quickly, a small buzz echoing out from the object. He glanced back up…oh shell!

The spotlight was like five seconds from hitting him, the train itself about ten. The spotlight fell onto his side and he closed his eyes, praying to any celestial being that he knew, that the conductor was asleep.

The screeching of tires, the whistle, the incoming shadow that was speeding at over 200 miles mph.

"Ok, fine!" Leo thought, "Damsel in distress, where's my knight in shining armor!"

Oh great, no one was coming…

Just then, there was a clank and a small screech as something rolled towards Leo in the spotlight. A piece of coal.

WELL THAT WASN'T GOING TO HELP!

Wait-

Was that. YES!

This was his only chance. Leo maneuvered his elbow over until it touched the coal. Then he breathed heavily, this was going to hurt. The black rock itself wasn't very sharp, but the wooden boards below him could be, given he could accomplish this.

Here went everything.

Rapidly, and very painfully, the blue banded turtle jammed his elbow to slam the black piece of coal into the wooden board below him. He was rewarded when he heard a crack and splinter of wood. Success!

Wait. Pain. That was his funny bone. Ow…ow…ow.

Three seconds-

His hand fumbled for the sliver of wood as his breaths quickened. His three fingered hand found the piece of loosened wood and began hurriedly slicing the ropes that bound him to the track. Quick! Quick!

"Leo!"

He saw a splash of red at the corner of his vision. Great it was Raph. He'd be using the whole situation as a springboard for days. The eldest could almost find the humor it in himself. You know, if he wasn't about to be killed and all. Good thing it was still dark. Ignoring a slight pain erupting in his head, that Leo assumed was a migraine, he got free of the third rope and propelled himself upwards, the final three ropes breaking as he sprang to his feet. No, he was still too close to the train.

That's when he felt a huge mass tackle him from behind and both the green skinned beings went flopping down a few feet from the train as the mile long vehicle kicked up gravel and rocks. The blue clad turtle could only stare at the rocks beneath him.

"A train Fearless?" he heard another voice yell.

The blue clad turtle sat up, a little dazed and shrugged as he stared back at his immediate younger brother.

Raphael didn't look mocking though, he looked down right pissed as he pointed at his older brother's forehead, "What the shell is that?"

"What?" Leo asked, raising a hand to his forehead, is came away crimson, with slightly rusted and dried blood, "Oh, so that's why I feel dizzy."

Then, he promptly passed out, feeling two hands catch him by the shoulders. Back In the waking world, Raph shook his head while glancing over at the train tracks, the lone piece of coal and the splinter of broken wood.

"Plan…" Raph paused and thought, "Plan 494?"

Even in his unconscious state, Leo nodded.

* * *

><p>Finally! Raph got it right!<p>

YAY!

Read&Review if you love TMNT!

~Moonsetta


End file.
